A Dream is a Wish
by jessie32791
Summary: Sean and Jay's gang decide to rob Emma's house when everything goes wrong. Short story. TEAR JERKER


A Dream is a Wish

Emma Nelson tossed and turned in her bed. The water pipe in the cellar which was her bed room went _drip drip_. She threw a pillow over her head and tried to ignore it. It didn't help. She also had something else on her mind. Just last week her boyfriend, Sean Cameron had given up on her because he had found a gang to hang with and plus her new baby brother Jack was keeping her home all the time. Also her new step dad and Media Imersion teacher had been diagnosed with cancer in the blood and he had started kemo. She put the pillow back and stared at the ceiling. Everything happened to her. First her step dad was diagnosed with cancer then Sean breaks up with her. _Why me?_ she thought.

As she thought, Emma Nelson didn't know that her ex-boyfriend and his gang were hanging outside near her house.

"Hey let's get this house. I need some new parts for the old car." Jay said. He was the gang leader and had made Sean steal Emma's step dad Snake's brand new laptop. Sean didn't look at the house Jay had pointed at and agreed with the other guys. Jay lead them out back where there was a basement window. "Hey Sean. Man you could fit threw there." Sean then finally looked at the house. He then relized it was Emma's.

"Dude we can't hit this house."

"Why man?"

"It's Emma's."

"Good. You can pay the witch back for bossing you around. And you can go in first." Sean knew that if he didn't do it that they would do something awful. He knew Emma's bedroom was in the basement so, quietly he opened the window and jumped in. He landed on the ground behind a sheet that was blocking Emma's view of the window. Jay and the other guy came in and he told them to wait there. Slowly he slipped past the sheet and over to the now sleeping Emma. _She looks so beautiful_, he thought. He ran his fingers threw her hair and leaned over. He closed his eyes and kissed her lips. She turned a bit but didn't wake up. He grabbed his bag and went back towards the sheet looking at her. Jay and the other guy headed upstairs.

"Her parents aren't home." Sean said turning on a light. Jay and his girl friend took some cds and stuffed them in their bags. The other guy, Towers, was looking threw the dvds and movies. Sean went upstairs to the main bedroom. While raiding the closet, a box fell from the top shelf. He opened it. There was a picture on top. The picture Emma's mom Spike took on their first date. He picked up the picture then looked at the picture of Emma on the bedside table. He closed the box and left everything in it's place in the closet. He went down stairs.

"Hey I'm going to hit the basement." Jay said as Sean was looking upstairs. He took the basement stairs two at a time. He whipped the sheet down and stopped when he saw Emma. He grinned and walked over. "Now it's time for some fun."

"Where's Jay?"Sean said coming down.

"Yo. He hit the basement." Sean quickly ran towards the basement door.

"Emma. Emma. Oh Miss Emma." Jay said in Emma's ear. She started to stir. She opened her eyes and let out a scream. Jay covered her mouth. "Shh. If you be quiet I might not hurt you." Emma looked in fear as he crossed the room heading towards her make up stand. He took some of her jewelery and put it in his bag. Sean ran down the stairs and ran past the sheet. He stopped when he saw Emma sitting up.

"Man I told you not the basement."he said.

"Lay off. If she says anything we can just hurt her." Sean felt his blood boil and he dropped his bag and ran over to Jay. Her grabbed Jay by the shirt and slammed him against the wall." If you touch one hair on her head I will make sure that you will never live another day without pain." Jay pushed him off and punched him. Emma got up and jumped off the end of her bed. She ran towards the stairs but Jay's girlfriend and Towers were coming down. Sean had managed to kick Jay off and was now running towards Emma.

"Emma! Out the window!!!" Emma pushed open the window and climbed out leaving Sean alone with Jay and Towers. She ran to her back door and burst threw it. Running to the phone, she heard Jay and Towers fighting Sean. She picked up her cell phone and dialed 911. A lady answered, "Hello. This is 911. What is your emergency?"

"You have to help me! A gang broke into my house and now they are beating up my friend."

"Alright. Just hold tight. The police are on their way." Emma hung up and walked to the cellar door slowly. Jay kneed Sean in the gut as Towers held his arms. Blood was trickling down Sean's cheek. Emma sneeked down behind Jay's girlfriend and kicked her down. She landed on top of Towers but Jay dodged her and ran after Emma. Emma ran up the few stairs she had climbed down. She ran towards the living room and slipped on a cd that one of the gang members had dropped and skidded acrossed the floor. She stopped when she collided with the computer desk. Jay picked her up and threw her onto the couch. She banged her head on the arm of the couch. Spots shone infront of her eyes for a minute then Jay grabbed her hair. "I told you we might not hurt you if you didn't pull and stunt. Now we're going to hurt you."

"I-I-I called the police. T-T-The-ey're coming right now." she said.

"Can you hear them?" he said. He stuck his ear out pretending to listen. Emma sadly didnt hear any signs of the police. He lifted her up and carried her towards the basement. Walking down the stairs, Emma kicked and screamed. He pushed her towards Sean who was now trying to get past Towers. He caught Emma and walked to the wall. The other gang members went up the stairs and locked them in. Sean heard the police pull in to the drive way and them knock on the door. Jay answered and said it must have been a mistake. The police left. Emma sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. Sean could see tears pour from her eyes. He sat down next to her.

"Shh. It's ok. They can't hold us here forever. I mean your parents should be coming."

"Sean, they're gone till next week! We can die by the time they get home to let us out."Sean stared at her face. He had only seen her face like this before; when he had broken her heart. He hugged her tight and let her cry on his shoulder.

About an hour later, Sean and Emma were laying on her bed. She had curled up and was still crying a little. Sean was falling asleep when he happened to look at the night stand. There was a few hair pins on her night stand. "Shh." he said and got up. He took them and walked slowly to the window. He pushed against it but it didn't open. He took the hair pins, put some in his mouth and ran up the stairs quietly. Picking the lock, he listen to make sure that none of the guys were near the door. The lock clicked and Sean opened the door slowly. "Emma!"he whispered. Emma's face appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She climbed up. He raised a finger to his lips and stepped out. He heard noises in the living room and so he headed towards the stairs. Emma followed close behind. They climbed quietly up the stairs and into the bedroom. Emma picked up the phone and dialed her mom's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom." she whispered.

"Emma why are you whispering?"

"You need to come home right now. Sean and I are upstairs and there are kids downstairs robbing us."

"Alright honey. I'll be right there. I'm going to call the police on the way." Her mom hung up and Emma put the phone down. Sean spun around. He had heard some one on the stairs. He grabbed Emma and put her in the closet. He barely had time to hide under the bed. Jay walked in and looked around. He shook his head and walked back out. Sean climbed back out and help Emma out of the closet. He heard sirens coming up the street and a car pulled in.

"Go. Go." he told Emma. She climbed down the stairs and threw open the door. Jay and Towers bolted up towards her but stopped dead when they were about to smack her when they saw two policemen standing in the doorway. Spike ran in and Emma and her hug. Jay ran up the stairs towards the main bedroom.

"SEAN!" Emma said and started for the stairs. Her mom grabbed her. Jay ran into the bedroom and Sean was putting everything back in the bed room. Jay pulled a knife out. "You are the biggest cock bull story I ever heard of Cameron. Now prepare to pay." He jumped on Sean and they fought on the bed. He held the knife at Sean's throat. Sean kicked him off and as Jay flew off the knife landed in Jay's arm. Sean ran over to see if he was okay. Jay wasn't moving.

"Hey! I think he's knocked out!" he called out the door. Jay sudden stuck the knife into Sean's gut. He fell to the ground. The police ran in and captured Jay. Emma ran in behind them and went for Sean.

"Sean, say something. Sean!" Sean had blood dripping from his mouth.

"I love you Emma..."He said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Sean? Sean! You can't leave me. Sean, please don't. I love you." Sean slowly stopped breathing.

"Sean Hope Cameron was a truely uniquic person. Even though he did have anger problems he was still a great friend, brother and son. May god bless him." the preacher said. Emma sat with Manny, Snake, Spike and Criag. They were at Sean's funeral. Emma was crying silently into Criag's shoulder, Manny was crying and Spike and Snake shared a look of grief on their faces. The casket was lowered into the grave and everyone got up to leave.

Snake, Spike, Manny and Criag were talking to other parents and students. Emma was standing next to the new grave.

"I'll miss you with all my heart, Sean. I can't believe you're gone forever."

"I'm not gone forever." said a voice behind her. She turned around. Sean was standing there. "I'm will always be with you. When you're sleeping I'll watch over you, when you first wake up, I'll be smiling with the sun and when ever you are sad I will always be there to listen even if I don't answer." He held her hand. "Just don't ever forget me."

"I won't. I will never forget you." Emma said. She kissed him.

"I love you Emma Nelson." he said.

"Emma, who are you talking to?" Manny said. Emma turned to face her and back to where Sean was standing but he was gone. The wind blew.

"No one. Let's go home." As Manny and Emma walked towards the car, Emma heard Sean's voice ring threw out the cementary.

"I will always be with you."


End file.
